


Haunts or Hotties?

by reifromrfa, teamicamea



Category: Original Work, Te Amica Mea - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Fiction, OC x Reader - Freeform, Original Characters - Freeform, Original work - Freeform, Starcrossed Lovers, original fic - Freeform, powers, te amica mea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-02 04:09:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21155390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reifromrfa/pseuds/reifromrfa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamicamea/pseuds/teamicamea
Summary: You invite the charming and mysterious twins to your school's annual carnival --will you become closer to them or end up trapped in the spooky attractions? The choice is yours!





	Haunts or Hotties?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is our first time writing a choose your own adventure story so we'd appreciate your thoughts and feedback! 
> 
> Te Amica Mea is an original novel series revolving around two star-crossed lovers. Castor and Pollux are two of the main characters in the first novel! If you want to know more about the story, please check out our tumblr page, https://teamicamea-scl.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> We hope you enjoy the story and goodluck! ;)

  
** MEETING THE TWINS **

You nervously rock on the balls of your feet, eyes scanning the busy carnival for the familiar head of blue hair. You have invited Castor and Pollux to accompany you to the school's annual carnival and you're nervous --there's just something about the twins that makes everyone both intimidated but drawn to them.

Castor is the older twin, the confident musician who walks around campus as though he owns the place. But his arrogance isn't the kind that'd put someone off --no, he isn't mean to any of their classmates unless provoked. His confidence is the kind that drew people to him, a magnetic presence paired with a charming smile and a goofy sense of humor. With his vibrant blue hair, mischievous smirk and powerful tenor voice, it's hard not to notice the older twin.

On the other hand, Pollux is quiet and more serious than his brother. He usually has his head buried in a book, but it doesn't stop the girls from staring at him. There's a mysterious aura around the younger twin, but from what you've observed, Pollux is usually polite and kind, though he rarely talks about himself. Pollux's raven hair is a stark contrast to Castor's dyed locks, just like their personalities. Still, the two are virtually inseparable, and both are equally attractive in their own ways.

To be honest, you weren't even sure if they would agree to come to the carnival --somehow, everyone thought it isn't their "scene." The rides, the parlor games, the clowns and balloons --it all seemed too childish for the leather-clad, blue-haired musician and the quiet, serious bookworm. But you knew inviting them would certainly draw the interest of 65% of the school's population, especially if Castor agrees to perform at least one or two numbers.

So you gathered your courage one day and invited the two mysterious seniors to the carnival.

_"It's something silly, I know hahaha..." you laugh nervously as you stand in front of Castor and Pollux. Pollux isn't even looking at you, he's too immersed in whatever book he's reading. "Maybe we're too old for carnivals...but well, I think you two can have fun there! We'll have loads of thrills, scary mazes, food and games...and we were hoping Castor could sing a couple of numbers. I think it'd be real groovy, don't you think?"_

_"Pol, you hear that?" Castor asks his brother, grinning. He cranes his neck to Pollux, who's leaning against the wall behind him. "Scary mazes! You wanna go?"_

_You nervously look at the younger twin's expression as he adjusts his glasses. "I suppose we can drop by for a little while..."_

_Castor turns his gaze back to you. "We'll be there and yeah, I'll sing for you! But on one condition..."_

_"What is it?" you ask._

_Castor leans forward, so close that you feel his breath on your cheek. You feel yourself flush, especially at the next words that come out of his mouth._

_"You have to be our guide for the day, cutie. I won't spend the day with anybody else."_

Who knew Pollux is actually into scary things? He doesn't really talk to others about himself, that's why so many girls are curious about him. And Castor...you shake your head to clear yourself of that memory, not wanting to turn as red as a tomato in case they show up. Having the twins promise to come has you both giddy and nervous all morning, and the last thing you need is for the twins to catch you blushing over thoughts of them.

You hear them before you see them. More precisely, you hear Castor's loud chuckle. Then, there he is, walking through the crowd with an arm around his twin. It's too bad Castor dyed his hair blue --other than that, the two would look completely identical. But you like his hair like that because no matter where he is, there's just no way you would ever miss that hair.

Castor raises a hand and waves at you, the two making their to where you stand. Your heart beats loudly against your chest and you manage to wave and smile back.

"Castor, Pollux! I'm so glad you could make it!"

"Wouldn't have missed this, babe." Castor says, winking at you. "Pol's real excited to go through those spooks you've been talking about, aren't you, Pol?"

Pollux lets out a small chuckle. "I am, but you don't have to go with me, Castor. You might get scared."

"Heh, me? Scared?" Castor wounds up one arm and runs a tongue along his lower lip. "You know what scares me most, Pollie? Dogs with rabies. Ghosts don't fuckin' scare me. Besides," he turns to you. "I gotta protect our sexy guide."

You feel a flush creep up your cheeks at his remark.

Pollux rolls his eyes. "Ah...Please forgive my brother, he's a notorious flirt but an idiot." The younger twin isn't wearing his glasses today, so when he fixes you with his eyes there's no barrier hiding those blue-grey orbs; you feel yourself melting on the spot. "So...which attraction do you recommend we go on?"

It's your time to shine and impress them. You clear your throat and grin. "There's actually two attractions I was thinking of taking you both to: the House of Mirrors or the House of Haunts..."

The House of Mirrors comes to mind. The science club managed to make a really awesome mirror maze and a lot of your friends have gone in and said it's a real challenge --the feedback has been great and to be honest, you're a little excited to try it out. Plus, being inside a mirror maze with the twins? Not only will your eye-candy be multiplied, you'll hopefully be trapped inside with them for a good eight, ten minutes...

However, the House of Haunts by the art club has also been getting rad reviews all day. You've seen last year's haunted house by the art club and the scares, the decoration and the special effects were too good! If Pollux is into horror, then that's the place for him. Of course, if you get too scared, maybe one of them would offer to hold your hand...

"They've both gotten really good reviews but I'm afraid we'll only have time for one before Castor is called to the stage for his performance..."

"Hey, no problem, baby." Castor smirks. "So, which one do you wanna go to?"

House of Mirrors  
House of Haunts

** HOUSE OF MIRRORS **

"Well, I'm really curious about the House of Mirrors!" you exclaim excitedly. You notice Castor's smile falter a little and Pollux turns his gaze to his brother.

"Castor?" Pollux asks.

You look at the blue-haired twin and the nerves start seeping into your system. Oh no...doesn't he like it? But you really think they'd both enjoy it...

"There's been a lot of good reviews about it, and I think it'd be fun to solve the maze together!" You inject as much enthusiasm into your voice as you can, hoping you could change their mind about the House of Mirrors.

"Yeah, why the fuck not. Let's go!" Castor exclaims, a huge grin spreading across his face. Maybe it's a little too big...Pollux frowns.

"Castor, what's wrong?" he asks.

"It's nothin', take a chill pill, baby brother." Castor shrugs him off. "I'm sure the House of Mirrors will be a cakewalk."

Pollux doesn't look convinced. 

You look from Pollux's serious expression to Castor's smiling one. Castor seems okay with the House of Mirrors after all, but Pollux doesn't look too convinced...

Suggest House of Haunts instead...  
Lead them to the House of Mirrors

  
** HOUSE OF MIRRORS **

"With the three of us trying to find the exit, I'm sure we'll be out in no time!" you say cheerily. Of course, you wish that you'd be able to spend more time with them in there but if you can get out fast, maybe you can grab some popcorn or hotdogs before the show.

You lead the way to the House of Mirrors and Castor walks beside you, asking you questions about the carnival. 

"It's a fundraiser for the orphanage downtown. All proceeds will go there."

"An orphanage? That's interesting." Pollux focuses his attention on you. "Where can donations be made?"

"Awww, look at you!" Castor suddenly interjects, slinging his arm around Pollux's shoulders. "My brother, the good samaritan! I'm so fucking proud!"

"I'm just doing what a decent human being would do." Pollux remarks, gingerly holding his brother's hand before lifting Castor's arm off his shoulder. You giggle as you watch their exchange; somehow, their banter seems so relaxing and amusing to watch. The back and forth between the brothers continue until the three of you reach the entrance to the House of Mirrors.

The tent is huge, screams and laughter coming from inside. Excitement flows through your body but when you look back, you see Castor's cheery expression has disappeared as he stares at the tent, replaced by an uneasy one. In a blink though, the confident smile is back.

You're determined to show them a good time, so the moment you enter the tent you turn to them and grin. "Let's try to beat the fastest time out of the maze!"

Pollux chuckles lightly. "I suppose we could do that." He looks to his right and his reflection stretches on endlessly as they walk down a hallway lined with mirrors. Castor stays close to his brother, but you notice how they positioned themselves on either side of you, as though they're protecting you.

Your heart flutters a little at that thought and a slight blush creeps up your cheeks. In front of you, there's a huge mirror with a golden frame, beautiful ornaments and decorative patterns on it. You remember the president boasting to you about it, saying a generous donor gave it to the science club anonymously. You run up to it and admire your reflection, watching Castor and Pollux walking towards the mirror as well.

"This is so pretty, don't you think?" you ask, beaming at them with your reflection. Pollux's eyes study the mirror from top to bottom and he nods.

"Yes...it's quite a piece."

Castor doesn't speak. You turn to look at him when from the corner of your eye, you notice something strange...your reflection remains unmoving. Immediately, your head whips back to stare at yourself and you blink to be sure you're just seeing things.

Pollux says your name but your heart is hammering against your chest. When you lift your hand, your reflection does the same. Of course...it was nothing, you're just being silly.

"Are you alright?" Pollux asks you.

"Guys, I wanna get out now." Castor remarks.

"Okay." You look around and see two paths in front of you. You're about to ask where the twins want to go when your heart stops. Your eyes widen...because in front of you, your reflection tilts its head, the smile on its face giving you goosebumps.

You gasp and step back, but your reflection stays like that. You want to scream to the twins for help, but you see Pollux disappear down the path to the right and you see Castor dart into the path on the left.

You don't know what's going on right now and you're scared. You would have ran back the way you came but you can't just leave the twins in here. The problem is...which way do you go?

Follow Castor  
Follow Pollux

  
** FOLLOW CASTOR **

Spooked, you run after the older twin to the path on the left. There are mirrors all around you but now you're scared to even look at them, the sight of your own reflection having a life of its own chilling you to the core. However, Castor is nowhere in sight.

"Castor!" you scream out, looking all around you.

"I'm here! Follow my voice!" you hear his strong tenor voice somewhere close. There's another path down to your right and another that leads forward. You're about to walk towards the voice, when you see a silhouette of a man running on the path on the right before he disappears down another corridor.

"Are you coming?" you hear Castor's voice, but now he sounds further away...

Follow voice  
Follow silhouette

  
** FOLLOW SILHOUETTE **

Somehow, you feel like following the path up ahead won't lead you to Castor. You turn to the right and run after the shadow that you saw.

"Castor?" you call out. You see your reflection forming distorted figures in the mirrors lining this hallway but still, you're terrified to even look or glance in them. You turn into another corridor and at the end of it, you see the silhouette dashing down another hallway.

"Castor! Wait!" you exclaim. The bulbs strung along the hallways flicker and the hair on your arms stand. A chill sweeps through your body and all you want is to find Castor, or Pollux --anyone. You just want to get out of that mirror maze. As you keep running, you notice your reflection standing still in the mirrors, a twisted smile on your face --you don't even know you're capable of being scared of your own face until this moment.

"Castor!" you scream, desperation creeping into your voice as you turn into another hallway. Then you stop in your tracks. The mirror with the golden frame is in front of you and in it, your reflection's neck is horribly bent. You're rooted to the ground, eyes wide in fear, breath coming out in panicked gasps. Your reflection grins and you see teeth missing from its mouth --that's when she raises her hand and you see her holding a broken piece of glass, the sharp tip reflecting in what little light there is in the hallway.

The lights flicker again. You try to take a step back but you can't move. Your reflection takes the shard and you can only watch helplessly as it plunges the shard into your stomach. Blood spreads across your reflection's shirt and you feel tears slipping from your eyes as you feel something painful on your own stomach. It's as though something is ripping through your skin and you press a hand against it. When you raise your fingers, there's blood on them.

You want to scream...to ask for help. You have no idea what's going on, what's happening even. This must be some crazy dream. Right? A crazy dream. 

You'll wake up soon. Soon...

You fall onto the floor and your eyes flutter. In the background, you hear Castor's voice again, calling your name...

But everything goes black.

Babe go back and follow my voice  
START OVER?

  
** FOLLOW VOICE **

"I'm coming! Don't move!" You don't trust the shadow. There's something weird in this maze and shadows and reflections...you don't trust them. You only trust Castor's voice right now. Pollux isn't anywhere in sight and you hope he's alright. 

You move forward and keep your eyes averted from the mirrors surrounding you. From the corner of your eye, you see movement in the mirrors and a shiver tingles down your spine.

"Castor?" you call out, hoping you made the right decision.

"Yeah? I'm here!" he replies. His voice leads you down another path and you stop in your tracks. You see his vibrant blue hair first. Castor is standing at the end of the hall with his back to you, unmoving.

"Castor?"  
Run to him

  
** RUN TO HIM **

You run to him, relief flooding your system. You're not out of the woods yet, but at least now you're together.

"There you are! I was so worried..." you start to say but you stop when you're a few inches away from him. Castor isn't turning to look at you.

"Castor...?"

When he turns to you, you let out a scream and stumble back, hands flying to your mouth. The Castor in front of you has empty eye sockets, his jaw dangling open, barely connected to his face. He takes a step towards you and you scream again but the impostor crumbles into a pile of dust.

You hear the real Castor's voice somewhere behind you. Whirling around, you make a mad dash to where you came from but are met with something hard. You smack your head against an invisible force and fall on your butt, your head hurting. You open your eyes and see the twins standing where you were moments ago, but now there's glass standing between you and them. You put your hands against the glass and pound on it, screaming to get their attention but neither of them turn in your direction.

_They can't hear me._

"Castor! Pollux!" Your screams fall on deaf ears and your panic rises when the twins walk away, heading down a different corridor.

"No! I'm here! I'm here!" You're crying and your body shakes in fear. Behind you, you hear heavy breathing...

...and then everything goes dark.

Don't trust 'em, come back and keep following my voice  
START OVER?

  
** "Castor?" **

You take a hesitant step forward when all of a sudden, you hear Castor's voice somewhere to your left. You freeze and immediately retreat, not wanting to find out who the guy in front of you is. You go back the way you came and scream for Castor.

"Over here! You're close!" Castor bellows. His voice does sound closer, and you navigate your way through the twists and turns of the mirror maze, not dwelling too long on your reflections in the mirrors looming around you. On the next corner, you finally spot the twins.

Castor looks relieved when he sees you and he makes his way to your side, touching your shoulder, your cheek. "Thought we lost you for a second there, babe."

His warm hands make you momentarily forget that you're inside a maze made up of mirrors. Instead, you can't help but notice the blue and gray flecks in Castor's eyes. Your heart beats a little bit faster, your cheeks feel too hot as your gaze lowers to Castor's lips...

"I can see the exit from here." Pollux interrupts your train of thought, pulling you out of your stupor and back to reality. Castor's already turning away from you, but his hand slides down your arm and holds your wrist.

"So we don't get separated this time, cutie." He winks at you and the three of you walk towards the exit. You dare a glance at the mirrors and you see yourself mirrored inside it, the reflections mimicking your actions.

For a moment, doubt seeps into your mind --did your brain just...make everything up? The creepy reflection, the shadow, the guy who looks like Castor...? Maybe it's the stress of being trapped inside an eerie maze alone. Yeah...

When the three of you burst from the maze, you take a deep breath and so does Castor. Pollux looks troubled, a crease between his brows. You open your mouth to ask him if he's alright when he turns his intense gaze on you.

"That was quite an attraction. Thank you for bringing us to see it." Pollux gives you a small smile. "I hope you weren't too scared when the three of us were separated."

"Well..." you give him a sheepish smile. "I was a little scared. I think I was even seeing things...but maybe it's just some weird special effects by the team! They're trying to beat the art club's haunted house, after all!"

Castor rubs the back of his neck. "Yeah, I think we should've hit up that haunted house instead..."

Pollux shoots his brother a sharp look and Castor chuckles loudly. You don't miss their silent interaction, but before you can ask, Castor turns to you and that mischievous smirk is back on his handsome face.

"Pol's right, baby." He leans close to you and you suck in your breath as Castor places his lips next to your ear. In a low, smooth whisper, he says, "Thanks for being our guide. I'm glad I found you in there, babe. Next time we do this again, stay by my side, okay?" You feel his soft lips touch your cheek and all rational thought flies out the window.

Castor pulls back and he lets out a light chuckle upon seeing your red face. The events coordinator finds the three of you and tells you it's time to prepare for Castor's performance. You walk in a daze, fingers touching the place he kissed. You don't even remember what happened in the last ten minutes anymore, all you can think about is Castor.

You spend the rest of the day with a goofy smile on your face, glad you found the courage to ask the twins to the carnival that fateful day.

**Hope you enjoy my show, cutie ;)**

Choose a different path?

  
** FOLLOW POLLUX **

In a panic, you make a mad dash for the path on the right, grabbing onto the back of Pollux's shirt. He jumps and pulls away, eyes regarding you coldly.

"Please don't touch my clothes," he says quietly. But then his expression changes when he sees the spooked look on your face. "Are you alright? What happened?"

"I...s-saw something..." You realize it may sound a little ridiculous...what are you going to tell Pollux? _"I saw my own reflection moving in the mirror on its own?"_

Yeah, right. Sounds like something from a horror movie but no, this is real life. Those things don't happen in reality.

"What did you see?" Pollux asks. Then he looks around and sighs. "Where's that idiot?"

"Castor went the other way." You look back but your face pales when instead of a path, all you see in a mirror. "What's...going on?"

"Stay close to me." Pollux says in a low voice. "We need to find my brother."

You nod and fall into step beside him, keeping your eyes forward, afraid to look at your own reflection. Pollux doesn't seem affected, his face cool and composed. What a man --he's not even panicking, even when he's separated from his brother in this weird place.

The two of you turn through a series of corridors, all lined with mirrors, but you come to a halt when you see a strange figure inside one of the mirrors. A man stands there, his looks making your eyes widen --he's beautiful. A dazzling pair of golden eyes finds yours, a beautiful smile on his handsome face. His hair is unusual, a sort of pale, silvery color that changes in the light. The man raises a hand and opens his palm to you, beckoning you to come closer...

Approach the man  
Tell Pollux

  
** APPROACH THE MAN **

Mesmerized, your feet move on their own accord, walking towards the man with looks even more beautiful than Adonis. You can't look away from that enchanting smile and you reach out for his hand...

You hear a voice in the background as you place your hand in the man's waiting palm.

_"Don't touch that man!"_

You vaguely register Pollux's voice. You feel light-headed, entranced by the gentleman who pulls you closer to him. Until you notice that everything has grown silent around you.

Blinking, you see the man grinning in front of you, but there's a thick fog surrounding you both. The mirrors have disappeared, you have no idea where you are.

"Pol?" you whisper in a shaky voice, fear now threatening to overwhelm you.

There are _thumping_ sounds behind you. Craning your head, your eyes widen when you see Pollux, banging on the glass behind you, his eyes wide. Behind Pollux, you see the mirror maze and you feel a cold chill freezing you on the spot.

"Forget about him," you hear the man tell you. His voice is so close to your ear and his grip on your hand tightens.

"No, let me go, where am I?" Even your voice is shaky. Pollux is shouting your name in the background, fists banging on the glass. The man yanks you closer and you let out a terrified whimper as his golden eyes turn black.

"Don't worry...I'll take good care of you, doll."

Pollux watches as the man pulls you deeper and deeper into the mirror. His fists slide down the mirror in defeat.

_"No..."_

Don't trust that man. Go back and warn me.  
START OVER?

  
** TELL POLLUX **

"There's a man there," you whisper to Pollux with a quiver in your voice. Pollux follows the direction in which you're pointing at and you feel him suck in a breath beside you. Before you can do anything, Pollux strides towards the man in the mirror. The raven-haired twin grips the frame and you can only gasp in shock as he pushes the mirror to the ground. The glass shatters, revealing a pathway.

"Come on," Pollux says, eyebrow arched at the fallen mirror. There's a frown on his face. "Stay close to me, alright? Don't wander off, and don't trust what you see in the mirrors."

You run to his side as you both make your way down the hallway. Pollux fervently looks around, eyes flitting from mirror to mirror. Occasionally, he would tell you to move ahead while he smashes a mirror to the ground before urging you forward again.

Suddenly, you hear heavy footsteps approaching you. You're so frazzled by the strange man in the mirror and Pollux shattering random mirrors that when Castor appears in front of you, you...

Hit him. It's not Castor.  
Hug him. It's definitely him.

  
** HIT CASTOR **

...reel back your arm and deliver a heavy punch to his jaw. Unprepared, Castor tumbles back and falls against a mirror. The glass breaks and shards rain down on the blue-haired musician. He raises his arms to protect himself but you see broken glass make cuts on his skin.

"Brother." Pollux rushes to Castor's side, inspecting Castor's arms.

"I'm fine." Castor says dismissively, though he winces when Pollux touches his arm. When the younger twin turns to you, there's no emotion on his face, or his eyes...but his next words make your chest constrict.

"You...are an idiot."

"Pol--"

"Let's go, Castor." Pollux leads his brother towards the exit, which is where Castor came from. You want to call after them, apologize, tell them it was a dumb mistake. However, you feel ashamed too. Who in the world would hit Castor like that?

Dejected, you walk down the path towards the exits, head bowed. The twins are no longer in sight and you feel horrible for doing that. Maybe you can catch them after the performance...apologize properly...

Oh God. Will Castor be able to perform when he's injured like that?

You shut your eyes and groan, hitting yourself on the forehead. 

_I'm an idiot! Ughhh Pollux is right!_  
Shaking your head, you decide to find them as soon as you get out and apologize, then take Castor to the medical tent. You run towards the exit, eager to make amends but...wait...

Where is everybody?

You look around and everything is shrouded in a thick fog. It feels as though the carnival is empty...

"Hello?" you nervously call out. A faint shuffling of feet reaches your ears. A vague silhouette appears through the fog. You squint and take a step towards it...then your eyes widen and a blood-curling scream is ripped from your throat...

Congratulations, you entered the Mirror Realm when you got separated from the twins. How about...

Going back and not hitting Castor?  
Starting over?

  
** HUG CASTOR **

...throw your arms around him. "Castor! You're here!"

Pollux's head whips towards you both and he runs to your side, a relieved sigh escaping his lips. "Castor. Thank God you're alright."

"Heh, yeah." Castor says. His breath tickles your cheek and you blush as you pull back, the tension of the situation making you forget to hold back from hugging him. "I'm so fucking happy to see you two too. C'mon, I found the exit."

Castor takes your hand and together, the three of you stride towards the exit. The fresh air and bright afternoon sun greets you the moment you step outside and all the stress melts out of your body. You've never been so relieved to be surrounded by your schoolmates, by the screams and laughter around the carnival.

You look back at the exit to the House of Mirrors, a sense of dread filling you upon seeing the mirrors lining the walls inside the tent. You still have no idea what happened, or why Pollux went around smashing the mirrors, but did you really want to ask?

"So those were some special effects, huh?" Castor says, running a hand through his hair. 

_Special...effects?_

Of course. It makes sense that the science club would put some tricks in there! After all, Halloween is fast approaching.

You let out a breath and laugh at your own silliness. "Yeah! For a minute there, they totally got me!" You make a mental note to commend the president of the science club after the festivities. It's stupid, why didn't you even consider that? There's no way reflections move on their own, those are totally the thing of horror movies.

Feeling like an idiot, you walk silently with the twins towards the performance venue when Pollux breaks the silence.

"Thank you for inviting us here." He doesn't look at you, and the same stoic expression is on his face, but his words make your heart skip a beat.

"N-no problem!"

"I was wondering if you'd like to have dinner with us? As a thank you for inviting us and giving my brother a chance to do what he loves the most." Pollux watches Castor give high-fives to the people in the sound booth, grabbing an electric guitar from one of the staff. "He'd like to be a rockstar someday--" Pollux chuckles. "--and I'm grateful you gave him this opportunity."

The memories from the House of Mirrors fade and all you can think about is sitting beside Castor or sitting beside the handsome, raven-haired guy in front of you. You move your head up and down slowly before nodding in earnest.

"Yes! Of course! I would love to have dinner with you tonight!"

Pollux smiles warmly at you. "Then it's settled."

**"I look forward to dinner with you tonight."**

Wanna try a different end?

  
** HOUSE OF HAUNTS **

"How about the House of Haunts?" you suggest. You remember the glint in Pollux's eyes when you mentioned the spooky attractions. You'll have more fun there than the House of Mirrors and maybe get a chance to know the mysterious raven-haired twin.

Castor brightens and a smirk graces his face. "Oh? You wanna grapple with some ghouls, cutie? Don't worry, we'll keep you safe." He winks and you blush.

Clearing your throat, you lead the way to the haunted house as the twins walk beside you. Pollux asks you more about the carnival and you're happy to explain everything to him. You notice Castor waving to some of your schoolmates and you take the chance to get to know Pollux more.

"So," you begin nervously. Pollux turns to you, waiting. "Castor's really chatty, huh?"

Pollux laughs. "Yes, he is."

"But you're not."

A small smile appears on his face. "I suppose not." His blue-grey eyes meet yours. "But that's because no one can hold interesting conversations with me."

"Excuse me?" You're not sure if you should be offended.

"Ah." Pollux looks uncomfortable. "I didn't mean that in an offensive way. It's just...people aren't usually interested in what I'm interested in. They lose interest in what I talk about and I lose interest in what they talk about as well."

You want to ask more but then loud screams infiltrate your ears and you jump as a loud crack of thunder breaks through the carnival chatter. You've arrived at the House of Haunts and you see people giggling and laughing as they emerge from the exit. The special effects this year is definitely better than last year's --the art club outdid themselves again.

The president of the art club waves at you and despite the line, you three don't have to wait long before you're ushered to the entrance. The moment you enter the wooden building, you're plunged into darkness. You know the theme is supposed to resemble a home, a haunting from the safety of a familiar place, a safe place and only now do you feel a tingle of fear creeping into your system.

Screams echo around the room and when a sudden blast of cold air hits you from behind, you jump and instinctively...

Hold Castor's hand  
Hold Pollux's hand

  
** HOLD CASTOR'S HAND **

...reach for Castor's hand. His fingers close around yours and you feel his breath tickling your cheek.

"Don't be scared, baby. Just hold my hand, okay?"

Your eyes adjust to the dark and now you can see Castor grinning, his face filled with excitement. Pollux looks pleased too, especially when lights flash and you're given a glimpse of scary faces pressed against a painted window.

"Man, this is fucking amazing. How come we never went to these things, huh, baby brother?"

"Because we were busy," comes Pollux's calm reply.

The three of you move further into the building and you take in the fake blood splattered on the walls and floors of the living room. Chairs and tables are upturned and some are glued to the ceiling --it's pretty cool, to be honest. You walk into the hallway and you see stairs leading to a second floor.

Castor snickers as the dim lights in the hallway flicker, the paintings sliding and scarers dressed in zombie costumes surprise you with loud screams to your faces. Pollux remains calm, but he does laugh at the jumpscares. 

You have no idea the twins like things like these so much...God, they're not even afraid.

You're nervously laughing along with them when you notice something. You look up the stairs and notice a handsome guy with soft-looking, blonde locks and blue eyes looking at you, licking his lips.

_ Oh, must be someone from the club! _

Wave at him  
Move on

  
** WAVE AT HIM **

You raise a hand and smile, waving at him. You notice him looking you up and down and...to be honest, it's a little creepy. Castor tugs your hand and pulls you forward. You notice that the path to the second floor is blocked off and when you glance back up, the man is gone.

You shrug and continue down the path with the twins, hand still inside Castor's. You have to admit, his hand feels...good. Strong and warm and dependable. You can't help but squeeze his hand a little, savoring the moment.

The next room you enter resembles a kitchen and you can't help but wrinkle your nose at the smell of rust. Just like the living room, the kitchen has blood splatters everywhere only there's more in this room. Random body parts are strewn all over the room, several knives and hammers and even a chainsaw are scattered as well.

"This is very well-made." Pollux admires the props, lifting one of the knives and examining it. "I think these are real."

"Oh?" Castor laughs. "Well, damn! Hey babe, why'd you put real props in here? That's kinda dangerous, you know?"

You open your mouth to answer that you had no idea why the art club would do that when all the lights go off. Screams echo from different parts of the house and you clutch Castor's hand tighter.

"Goddamn, it's too dark." Castor's voice is somewhere to your left. "Pol?"

"I'm here." Pollux's voice is to your left. They both call your name and you respond. Castor decides to keep moving and the three of you cautiously feel your way to the exit.

"Castor, did you bring your lighter?" Pollux asks. His voice is too close and you feel the warmth from his body on your right side. Castor must have snapped his fingers because you hear the sound bounce around the room. As you wait for the source of light, you feel something behind you. The hairs on the back of your neck stand.

It all happens too fast. You feel hands wrapping around your hair, then a vicious yank. You let go of Castor's hand as you reach up and try to grasp the hands that are pulling you back. Your knees buckle and you crumple to the ground.

"Cas! Pol!" you scream but you're dragged away. You slide across the wooden floorboards, your body bumping into different furnitures and the walls. Castor and Pollux are screaming your name and you see the glow of a fire from the kitchen. But you're not in the kitchen anymore, you're being dragged up the stairs. You close your eyes and struggle against whoever is pulling you. Your head hurts because they're pulling too hard, your body slamming against the wooden steps. Whoever is pulling you must be strong, and you wonder how you're going to fight them off.

Castor is calling your name but you're now at the second floor, being dragged down a long hallway with doors lining it. Where are the assigned moderators for this attraction??

"This isn't fucking funny!" you exclaim.

"Of course it isn't." A sultry female voice tells you. What? But the one pulling you is a man...right? "You're thinking naughty thoughts about something that's mine."

The person releases you and you fall back against the floor. You don't understand anything that's going on, and the beautiful blonde bombshell in a skimpy dress doesn't give you the chance to ask. She straddles you and leans in close, her fingers grazing your chest.

"You know what I hate the most, little girl?" she purrs. You feel your heart hammering against your ribcage, the sight of her blue eyes both mesmerizing and terrifying. She leans further, her lips nearly touching yours now. Then, she grins.

"I hate sharing my toys."

Your heart is beating so fast that it hurts, it hurts so much...until it doesn't hurt. It's not pounding against your chest anymore. In fact, you don't feel anything anymore.

They find your heart on the ground the next morning, beside your dead, cold corpse.

Let's rewind one step! That bitch is crazy, just ignore her this time  
Start over?

  
** MOVE ON **

You shrug and wonder if that guy's a part of the act --something that's supposed to spook the passersby. You smile and hold onto Castor tighter, following behind him into what looks like a kitchen where a murder scene happened. With bloody walls, bloody ceilings and bloody tables, you can't help but wrinkle your nose at the strong smell of rust. The art club certainly outdid themselves this year.

Pollux is examining the scene with subtle interest, but you can see the younger twin picking up knives and other weapons and turning them around before putting them back again. Castor chuckles.

"Man, I feel like something's about to jump out at any se--"

A drawer opens and something grabs your arm. You let out a scream and jump back as the hand lets you go. Castor is howling beside you, Pollux looking mildly amused.

"Goddamn!" you exclaim. Castor touches the part where you were touched.

"Don't worry, babe, it's nothing. Just some spooks, huh? Pol and I are right here." Castor tells you with a wink. 

The three of you go further into the house and enter a bathroom which surprisingly looks spotless.

"Is this supposed to be scary...?" Pollux asks, arching a brow. He glances at the toilet. "Is the horror in this room the fact that the toilet seat is up?"

Castor snickers. "The fuck are you saying, Pol? You never have any women at your place."

Pollux gives him a deadpan look. "Yes...because Lyra is obviously a man."

Castor laughs. "Hey, my muse doesn't give me grief about it."

Pollux rolls his eyes and you can't help but wonder about the relationship between Castor and Lyra. You don't ask though, because at that moment, the huge mirror in the bathroom flashes and a gruesome face stares back at you before banging at the two-way glass. Again, you scream and step back, shocked.

Castor squints his eyes. "Muriel? Is that you?"

The actress ignores him and keeps up her act, bloody hands leaving marks on the mirror. Pollux is already walking out of the bathroom, heading for the next room. You and Castor follow when suddenly, you see the man from earlier, the same blonde man, staring at you from the edge of the doorframe at the end of the hallway.

Something's not right. You move closer to Castor just as you hear a low, spine-chilling laugh coming from the direction of the man. A chill sweeps through your body.

"That's...oddly out of place." Pollux observes. Castor snorts.

"Yeah, leave it to you to plan _ jumpscares _, Pollie." But then he looks at you again, concern in his blue-grey eyes.

"Hey," Castor begins. Pollux stops and looks at you both. "Are you okay?"

You respond...

"Something's not right."  
"Yes. It's nothing."

  
** "Yes. It's nothing."**

You don't want to seem like a chicken, not in front of the twins! Besides, the art club is infamous for their scary haunted houses. The twins share a look then shrug before you all move to the next room.

This time, the haunted house takes you to a narrow hallway that's pitch dark. You can't see where it ends and judging from the space, only one would be able to fit through at a time. Pollux volunteers to go first and Castor moves behind you.

"Keep holding my hand, okay?" he says, smirking. "So you don't get scared."

Pollux steps in first and you quickly follow, Castor not far behind. It's claustrophobic at first. With the walls so close to your body, you feel as though at any moment, someone will grab you in the dark. Actually, between the dark and silence and the narrow hallway, you'd prefer the narrow hallway --a little light would be real helpful right now. Especially since you're starting to hear strange whispers.

God, the art club REALLY pulled out the scares this year.

"Pol?" Castor says in a low voice. "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" you ask softly. The footsteps in front of you don't stop so you keep walking.

"Yes. I hea--" Pollux begins to say but then his voice cuts out and the footsteps in front of you stops.

"Pol?" Castor's voice has an edge to it. You stop walking when you realize Pollux isn't in front of you anymore. "Pol, brother."

"H-he's not here." You feel Castor's hand tightening on yours. A string of curses leave his mouth and the mounting fear inside you isn't helping --you start to take in deep breaths to try to calm yourself.

"Okay okay okay, calm down. Let's calm the fuck down. Babe, keep movin'. Don't s--"

Castor yelps and his hand is pulled from your grasp.

"Castor?!" you scream, looking behind you. But all you see is darkness. You start running back the way you came but it's as though the hallway never ends. You hear a cackle behind you and you're screaming so loud your throat hurts. Calling out the twins' names, you desperately start praying for someone, anyone, to find you.

"Please! Help me!"

"Help you? Oh honey...nobody knows you're here." A sweet voice coos right by your ear. You jerk to the side but meet the wall and you stumble to your knees. That's when you feel something pierce through you...right in the middle of your chest. You want to call out, but instead feel blood trickling down your lips. You fall to the floor and your body twitches as you struggle to breathe. 

"This should teach you to keep away from my toys."

The last thing you hear is a feminine laugh before you lose consciousness.

Uh...maybe give us a warning?  
Start over?

  
** "Something's not right."**

"Hey hey, what's going on?" Castor asks you, moving closer. Your eyes shift to where the man was standing seconds ago, but now he's gone again.

"I keep seeing this guy but I don't know if he's part of the attraction or not. He gives me the creeps." Admitting it feels kind of silly; you're in a haunted house after all, of course the art club will do their best to scare you! But deep down you don't feel good about this --you just want to go back out into the sunlight, surrounded by people.

"How about we look for the exit?" Pollux remarks. He stands in front of a narrow hallway that's pitch dark. "Castor, you have your lighter with you, don't you?"

Castor smirks. "Oh, I do. You take point, baby brother, I'll light the way from the back?" The blue-haired musician lets go of your hand and tells you to go after Pollux and though you're nervous, you follow after the raven-haired twin into the dark hallway. Pollux walks fast and afraid of being left behind, you follow quickly behind him. You don't look back at Castor but you can tell he's raising his lighter --and wow, his lighter must be special because it illuminates most of the hallway, chasing away the dark.

Soon, you're out of the hallway and facing a bedroom of some sort. Creepy dolls line the shelves, a mannequin dressed like a little girl peeking at you from under the sheets. The bed shakes and red lights flash under it, revealing a sinister-looking face staring at you.

Pollux has the time to glare at the monster under the bed and comment, "The scariest thing about this room is that a grown man is waiting under that poor girl's bed just waiting for a chance to strike. Harassment and abuse are very severe issues, you know."

You blink and silently nod at his remark, wondering what it would take to scare this guy.

"Pollie, I think that's a monster that's gonna kill the girl."

Pollux gives his brother a deadpan look. "I'm quivering in my shoes."

But when the lights in the room start to flicker and a lady's voice fills the room, every nerve in your body freezes and goosebumps cover your arms.

The voice hums a slow, soft tune and you cover your ears with your hands as a scratching noise fills the air --it sounds like nails on a chalkboard.

"Maybe this is our cue to fucking bail." Castor remarks. You let out a gasp and a surprised cry when Castor scoops you into his arms and holds you close to his body. He winks at you. "Sorry, baby, but we're bouncing."

Castor dashes out of the room, Pollux leading the way. The next room is filled with dangling bloody body parts but the twins navigate their way through it with ease. You scream at the scares but the two remain unphased, Castor occasionally laughing.

At last, you make it out. Someone from the art club decides to do one last scare and jumps out as the three of you walk out of the house. Your body tenses but Castor holds you tighter.

"It's okay now, babe. We're out, you're safe." Castor keeps walking forward and that's when you notice that everyone around you is staring at you. Your face flushes because Castor hasn't put you down yet, but you have to admit, it feels good to be held by his strong, warm hands.

When he finally sets you down, you thank him and Pollux and ask them both to join you for dinner as a thank you for being your guardian angels inside the haunted house.

Castor smirks. "Sure, baby. Let's have fun later, huh?"

You can't help but think that all those mini heart-attacks you had inside the House of Haunts is worth it, if this is what you get at the end of it.

**Phew! Made it out hehe...that was some attraction, let's do it again next year!**  
Try again?

  
** HOLD POLLUX'S HAND **

...grab Pollux's hand.

Only, his hand isn't there. You grasp at air. Pollux has managed to move away before you could touch him.

Dejected and a little embarrassed, you follow after the twins down a set of stairs, leading to the basement of the house. You know perfectly well that a lot of scary scenes happen in basements and you're not looking forward to seeing whatever it is is down there --you have a basement at home too and it freaks you out every time you have to go down to get something.

The basement is set like a rec room, with a couch and a tv set in a corner of the room. But only static comes from the TV. Castor suggests that the three of you look around and he goes to examine the TV while Pollux goes to a darker corner of the room. You're still embarrassed about what happened earlier but determined to know more about the mysterious bookworm.

You go in the direction Pollux went but you stop when you glance at the small window near the ceiling and see beautiful long, black hair framing a pale face. The woman tilts her head slowly...then blood starts slipping from her eyes. You tense up, heart jumping into your throat.

Tell the twins  
Cling to Pollux

  
** CLING TO POLLUX **

Terrified, you run to Pollux. You extend your arms, reaching for him and when you're a few steps away from having him in your arms...

...Pollux turns around and narrowly dodges you, losing his footing and crashing against a stack of boxes. You stumble as well, shocked that he managed to avoid you. No, even more...you're shocked he'd rather fall into a stack of boxes than receive a hug from you!

Stumbling forward, you manage to catch yourself before you meet the concrete. Your heart is still pounding hard against your chest from what you saw, but now it's worse because you totally embarrassed yourself AGAIN...

"Pol! Are you okay?" you ask worriedly, going over to where he's brushing dust off his clothes.

"I...yes, I'm fine," he replies tersely, moving away from the costumes that tumbled out of the box. You help him put back the costumes inside boxes, but you notice how he keeps his distance. 

"Why did you do that...step away?" you ask, curious.

"I don't like being touched." Pollux replies. You feel dejected; earlier, it felt like he was opening up a little to you but now...You understand why people are so curious about this guy --it's like there's a solid wall between you both, keeping you out when you're so desperate to know what's within.

"Well...I'm relieved you're okay, Pol."

"Ah..." he sees the deflated look on your face and he pauses for a moment before asking, "Are...you alright?"

"Yes, I'm okay." 

There's an uncomfortable look on his face, as though he's not sure what to do next. You hesitate for a moment and decide to...

Apologize to Pol  
Offer a sweet gesture

  
** OFFER A SWEET GESTURE **

"Pol," you begin, tentatively stepping closer to him. He's preoccupied now, making sure his clothes are free from dust and dirt. "I'm really really sorry. I just saw this really creepy face and my initial instinct was to hug you." You give him a sheepish grin, you feel awkward and way too embarrassed still.

But this is it...you have the mysterious man all the girls are pining for right in front of you. You find yourself so drawn to him, the enigma with thick raven locks and blue-grey eyes...

Without meaning to, you reach out your hand, wanting so much to just make a connection with him, to get him to open up to you and maybe comfort him for what happened--

When Pollux sees you reaching for him, he immediately steps away from you, face devoid of emotion. He tenses and you see his jaw hardening.

"What are you doing?" he asks in a quiet voice. You pull back your hand as though he's slapped it away --the rejection feels worse than if he had actually pushed you away though.

"I...I thought I could comfort you." Your face is burning, you feel totally humiliated. Of course, he did say he didn't like being touched...You just couldn't help yourself. Your curiosity got the better of you and now he seems pissed.

At that moment, Castor appears, his expression guarded. He must have seen everything.

"You know what, I think we'll go on ahead for this attraction." Castor remarks. "Will you be okay on your own?"

No. You're scared of being in this place...this is ridiculous. All you did was try to touch Pollux, why are they being like this?

"Cas, you can't be serious? I only wanted to touch hi--"

"See, cutie," Castor begins, his tongue licking his lower lip. Now Castor looks annoyed. "My brother said he doesn't like being touched, right?" He takes a step closer to you, blocking Pollux from your sight.

"Castor--" comes Pollux's even voice from behind. Castor cuts him off.

"I'd really fucking appreciate it if you listen to what he's saying." Castor tells you. "Look, I'll still sing for your program, but right now, you're kinda annoying me so, thanks for taking us here, it's real rad and we're gonna go check out the other rooms."

You're not given a chance to talk or explain yourself because the twins walk to the stairs and go up, probably to do as Castor said --explore the other rooms. Now you're left alone in the basement, with nothing but your guilt and regrets.

...and the creepy lady dressed in white standing in the corner of the room, long black hair obscuring most of her face.

Your eyes widen and you let out a scream, rushing to the stairs but the boxes are still strewn on the floor; neither you nor Pollux stacked them up. You stumble and fall to the ground, the wind knocked out of your lungs. When you roll to your back, you can only open your mouth in a silent scream because the woman is on the ground, using her hands and legs to crawl to you.

The following day, Castor and Pollux are questioned about your disappearance and the twins try their best to locate you but unfortunately, nobody will ever see or hear from you again.

Just apologize to him, please, and don't touch!  
Start over?

  
** APOLOGIZE **

"I'm sorry, Pol. I didn't know you don't like being touched."

Pollux looks at you and it's quiet for a moment. But then he sighs and gives you a small smile.

"I know it's...odd. But thank you. I'd really appreciate it if you don't try anything like that anymore." Pollux replies. You smile at him and nod. 

That's when you see the creepy woman again, standing in the corner behind Pol. She's dressed in white, long, black hair over her face, her cheeks stained with bloody tears. Your eyes widen but you're not sure if it's just a special effect or something.

You've already been embarrassed enough in front of Pollux...If it's just a special effect, he might laugh at you for being so scared of it, especially since Pollux seems to enjoy scary things like this.

"There's someone there."  
Be brave

  
** BE BRAVE **

You decide not to say anything. You don't want to sound like a coward in front of Pollux, you don't want to be any more embarrassed than you already are. Instead, you grin at him and agree that you won't try to touch him anymore. 

Pollux is frowning but he leads you back to the stairs, where Castor's already waiting.

"C'mon, I wanna see the other parts of the house!" Castor exclaims. The three of you climb up and go further into the house. You end up in a bedroom with too many creepy dolls.

"This room gives me the heebie jeebies!" you announce, rubbing your arms. Castor snickers.

"Yeah? I think these dolls are cute actually." The blue-haired twin picks up a doll and inspects it. You lean close to him as Pollux sits on the bed beside the mannequin of a little girl.

The doll has life-like features, its skin soft to the touch. Wow...the advancement of technology these days! You reach out and touch it but before you can, the doll's eyes fix on you and it blinks.

You gasp and cry out just as the lights go out. You hold onto Castor's arm and close your eyes, scared. You feel the lights flickering but then it steadies and tentatively, you open your eyes.

The lights are back.

Giving a relieved sigh, you turn to Castor...only, it's not Castor. You're clinging to the arm of the woman you saw earlier. Her face is sad, more bloody tears flowing down her face.

"You attempted...to touch...my beautiful boy..." she says in a soft, sorrowful voice. Your skin is cold to the touch and for some reason, you can't move. You're rooted to the spot, fingers still clutching her arm. The woman reaches out to your face and strokes your cheek. "How dare you..."

She sinks her nails into your cheek and her face is suddenly only inches away from yours. "HOW DARE YOU!"

You scream as the room around you becomes blurry. No, it's your eyes that are blurry. Oh God, it's too dark...too dark, you can't see anything! You fall onto your knees and grasp blindly at air in front of you. Where are you? Where's the woman?

You open your eyes wide but nothing, you see nothing! Panic swells inside you and you start to hyperventilate when you hearing something...

Sobbing. A woman, no, two...two women sobbing from different corners of the room. 

"Hello?" you call out. "Is anyone there?"

"She's new..."

"Poor thing..."

"Don't pity her, pity yourself..."

What's going on...?

You stand and call out to them, but no matter what you do it feels like they're only getting further and further away. You walk around aimlessly, not seeing anything, not knowing that you're no longer in the world of the living...

That woman is a monster. Warn me, we'll get you to safety.  
Start over?

  
** "There's someone there." **

"Pollux," you whisper, not taking your eyes off the woman. "There's someone there."

Pollux turns around and you notice him visibly tense when he sees the woman. Pollux turns his back on you and tells you to go find Castor.

"Castor!" you exclaim. He's examining a skeleton set on the couch --you recognize it as the one from the biology lab. "We saw something, Pol, he's there, and we have to go!"

Castor's smile vanishes and he rushes to where Pollux is with you in tow. You see Pollux walking towards you, back to his usual calm and collected self.

"Pol, you okay? What was it?" Castor asks. Pollux shrugs.

"It was just special effects, I'm sorry for alarming you both." The twins look at each other and share a look for a heartbeat, and then it's gone. The smile returns to Castor's face.

"Well, let's move on to the other rooms now!"

The three of you go through the other rooms, screaming and laughing at the scares. You have to admit, this year's haunted house is definitely better than last year's. Castor's loud laugh chases away your fears and Pollux looks like he's having a good time too. You can't help but be grateful for getting the chance to be with them.

**Thank you for this wonderful afternoon. I had fun.**  
Choose a different end?

  
** TELL THE TWINS **

"Cas, Pol!" you scream, then point at the woman. "Do you see that?!"

Pollux, who's closest to you, immediately looks in that direction. His eyes widen by a fraction, then he's striding towards you. "Cas! We're leaving now."

"What? Now? We just got here, baby brother!" comes Castor's voice from the couch. He's already made himself comfortable and is gently tapping the remote on the coffee table with...what you assume to be is a stuffed hand prop.

"Now, Castor." Pollux says sternly. He tells you to go up the stairs and you're confused as to why the younger twin wants to leave just because of that woman. What if it's just the art club's trick? A spook for the people who go into the attraction..?

But Castor is already behind you and soon, the three of you are back upstairs. From there, the three of you dash for the exit. As you're running though, you feel your foot getting caught on the carpet and you tumble to the ground with a cry.

The twins stop in their tracks and Castor kneels beside you, helping you to stand. You put an arm around his shoulder and Castor takes the chance to take you into his arms. Pollux goes to your side and examines your face, scanning for injuries. When he sees none, he lets out a relieved sigh and motions Castor to the exit. Castor adjusts his grip on you and grins.

"Hold on tight, babe. Don't worry, I won't let you go."

You notice Pollux standing closer to you and Castor, eyes alert, body tense. You can smell his freshly pressed clothes and feel the warmth radiating off him. It feels nice to be with the twins...it feels nice to have them both protecting you. Even though they're only protecting you from something your schoolmates made, it still makes you feel giddy inside, having two handsome guys guiding you out of the House of Haunts.

When you make it out, you notice everyone staring at you either longingly or hatefully --you realize they're jealous of you and you can't help but smile to yourself a little. It's a moment you know will probably never happen again, but for now, you're going to savor it.

Castor sets you down and Pollux approaches you. In his hands is a plain, gray handkerchief.

"There's dirt on your forehead..." Pollux says awkwardly, offering you his handkerchief again. Your cheeks flush and you gratefully accept the handkerchief, wiping your forehead with it.

"Thank you, Pol." You smile at him and he gives you a small smile too.

Sure, the haunted house experience with the twins is cut short...However, having Castor put a hand on your lower back as he steers you away from the haunted house is DEFINITELY worth it.

**That was a close one! Don't worry, babe, we'll protect you ;)**  
Restart?


End file.
